Battle of Santa Dominica
The Battle of Santa Dominica was the Tropico Republics first engagement against the Zombie horde. Unlike the U.S who was unprepared for a zombie attack Tropico was better prepared for the zombie attack due to intelligence from India, and South Korea. The battle took place in the mountains of the Santa Dominica province, unlike Yonkers the battle was a total loss, the Tropico Army was pushed from to the foot of the mountain and the causalities were less than the US losses at Yonkers. Synopsis Prelude The first zombie outbreaks actually occurred in China, and quickly spread across the globe. The United States was caught off guard, due to political divisions, and a strong anti-military stance by the public weakened the US which accumulated in the battle of Yonkers. Tropico was better off, a strong military presence, they also had a strong medic care, malaria and other diseases have been virtually wiped out by this time. Like the U.S, Tropico deployed the "Nine Foxes" elite special forces, which like the alpha teams contained the smaller zombie outbreaks, that occurred in rural areas and hospitals . However the Tropico put the full military on alert, a majority of the outbreaks occurred in mountains of the Santa Dominica province, a majority of immigrants mostly from Asia, and Africa lived and worked in the Iron mines. The initial outbreak came from a six year old Chinese girl named Lin she didn't turn but her mother got infected and turned after she came in contact with Lin's blood. The Tropico army and the police force received specialized training by the "Nine Foxes" special ops. Also the Tropico army and police deployed soldiers in elevated positions and didn't use Cold war tactics. The Battle The Tropican Army was deployed to the Santa Dominica province, using VTOL's, and Helicopters. The police forces having been holding off the Zombies for several hours. The Tropican Army used the mountainous terrain to their advantage, and deployed machine gun and artillery nests on ridges overlooking the main roads into and out the province, smaller roads were blocked off using huge concrete walls. Soldiers wore light armor, for increased mobility, and used anti-personal based weapons such as SPASS-12 gauge shotguns, M16A1's, Anti-personal grenades, riot shields , MP5's,and P90, they also made frequent use of FAMMAS. They also used Jeeps equipped with M50 machine guns , and Humvee's with anti-personal based weapons, the few M1 Abrams, and Sherman Grizzly tanks used anti personal rounds, and had Landmine plows to plow through the zombies. The Tropican air force used, MIG-21's, F-24 Phantom II, AK-178/b VTOL's, and Huey, helicopters to provided air support and transport soldiers, they also used P-54 Mustangs to drop special ordinance such as Napalm, and Nerve Gas which somehow was effective against the Zombies, paralyzing them allow refugees to escape. AK-178/b's were equipped with various anti-personal weapons such as cannons, machine guns, napalm, Cruise missiles, and 8000 lb bombs. In downtown Sierra Diaz, Tropican soldiers were evacuate civilians using Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopters, they were ambushed by millions of undead Morale